Pyramid Head
Appearance Pyramid Head is a tall, hulking monster that staggers when he walks, seemingly unable to go fast due to his helmet's weight and dragging his Great Knife. His helmet is pyramid-like in shape, hence his name, and has a grate-like appearance that's rather rusty. This helmet covers hie entire head with the exception of a spot in the near-front bottom where he can slid his long, thick, black tongue out. This tongue is shown to be prehensile as he can pick someone up and choke them with it. It's unknown what lies beneath the helmet as it doesn't come off. Below the helmet, everything seems to be human. He has a muscular body only covered by white gloves thatcover thick fingers and a stitched-together dress made of human skin that covers him from the waist down. This is seemingly only held on by a single strap a little bit above the waist, but is unable to just fall off or be taken off without him doing so or it being cut off. This dress goes just low enough to cover his feet, but not low enough for him to trip over it. Personality For the most part, Pyramid Head seems to act like a human, having adopted a human lifestyle. He seems to only want to wander, watch TV, or lay down and nap unless someone wants to do something with him or he's needed for something. Having this helmet, he appears to be blind, using his hand to sense things around him. It would appear that he also lacks a sense of smell, but has retained his sense of touch, taste, and hearing, though his hearing seems to be a bit muffled unless they are close by. He does not speak with the exception of the occasional grunt, groan, or another noise and the occasional muffled snicker. Aside from these, he seems to have adopted some of Skully's personality traits having been his judgement. He seems to have a bit of low self-worth, a fear of clowns, and a decent amount of compassion for others. Along with this comes being Skully's judgement of making him face reality instead of running away from it. Though, because Skully has also had a hard life, he doubles as Skully's protector and only makes him face what he must while protecting him from other things. This double job essentially allows Pyramid head to phase in and out of reality to come to Skully's rescue should he need him from wherever he is. On top of this, since they have helped each other many times, Pyramid Head has formed an attachment to Skully and is rather fond of him. Despite all of this, Pyramid Head is rather ruthless and will tear people limb from limb, cut them in half, or break their neaks, among other tactics. This side is luckily not shown to just anybody and is reserved for those who attack him, the people he cares about, or those who threaten Skully. Love and Romance Pyramid Head is shown to be rather gentle with fragile people and rather rough with stronger people, though these can easily be switched basd on their preference. He is a very good listener and memorizes everything they tell him, able to recall years worth of small details that may simply be forgotten by others. He does have a romantic side, but this won't come out until he knows enough to create a sort of atmosphere for them; he doesn't seem to care what it is either. He would create a Hello Kitty-style date if that's what they liked. He's also shown to be rather lonely as he can be slightly clingy earlier on and a bit of a stalker since he cannot speak and wants to tell them. This can be something that ruins the start of a relationship for many. Due to this loneliness, he is big on cuddling and hugs and doesn't like to let go until he has to. Circles First Circle *Skully Calloway [[Skully Calloway and Pyramid Head|[Relationship]]] Second Circle *Freddy Krueger *Jason Voorhees *Slenderman Third Circle Fourth Circle=